


Of Thorns and Antiques

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun, a faerie, meets a human who's far more suited for the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thorns and Antiques

**Author's Note:**

> written for eleri because she's the bestest friend ever and i feel like i haven't done her enough uvu/

Sehun fell, and he fell  _hard_.

The wind sailed past his ears, his cobalt blue eyes wide as the beautiful blue sky and soft clouds flew quickly from his grasp; his limbs were stiff, unable to move and twist himself as the oxygen escaped his lungs. Sehun managed to clench his eyes shut just before his arms and legs knocked into something and he heard a sickening crack, gritting his teeth as his back landed into something a tad bit softer. Grunting and hissing, the faerie opened his eyes and sat up, cradling his broken arm as he took in his surroundings.

Ah, he had landed in a trash can.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the putrid stench invading his senses, Sehun got to his feet, slipping a bit, the trash being up to his knees. Grabbing onto the green metal rim, the blond hefted himself up and out of the metal container, finding himself in some dark and dirty alleyway. He looked around for a moment, seeing no one in sight, before resting his eyes on the poor state of his arm. The fair skin was stained with purpling bruises and the limb was twisted at an odd angle.

Sehun groaned. He just landed in the human world and had already gotten an injury. It would be no problem if he had his healing magic, but he didn’t. The queen had stripped him of the majority of his abilities, which angered him even more to no end. They really thought this would teach him a lesson? Whatever, he just had to mope around the human world for two months then go back home. He could do that, pouting was his best quality, along with tricking others and acting cute.

First things first, he had to find himself a hospital. Exiting the alley, grumbling about the uncomfortableness of modern human clothing, Sehun entered the streets, grimacing at the overwhelming amount of humans surrounding him. It must be a big city, given the towering skyscrapers, lights, and sounds clogging his ears.

He continued walking, hoping that something or anything would appear, giving him a sign like “medical help offered” or “hospital this way!”, but all he passed were multiple food stands and high-class fashions stores and at least fourteen McDonalds. He was stopped by many women and some men, asking for his number (whatever that meant) or offering him a “good time” (these people really needed to elaborate). Sehun merely sneered in disgust and walked away. He didn’t want anything remotely human to touch or talk to him.

Soon the daytime turned to dusk, and Sehun’s legs were growing tired. He had made it out of the center of the city, as it seemed, and was in a quainter and neighborhood-like area with less high-end shops and more home businesses. Eventually the pain in his arm became too agonizing and his legs gave up. Sehun huffed and plopped down onto the ground in front of some small store, leaning against the brick and closing his eyes.

He hated humans, despised them. However, not many faeries agreed with him and his ideology. Most of his kind wanted to coexist with them and lots of faeries ended up leaving their world to live with humans.

Why did he hate humans? The answer was simple. They treated faeries like some kind of girly and sparkly item. They weren’t anything like Tinkerbell and weren’t the size of your palm. Some faeries had wings, but that depended on how pure your blood was. The only thing humans had somehow gotten right were their connections to nature and the variance of color, as well as how beautiful faeries were, having drawn their beauty from the blood of angels and demons. With fair skin, oddly intriguing eye colors and pastel hair hues, it was natural that faeries were considered attractive.

Sehun didn’t want to be treated as some glittering ballerina. He wanted to be feared, he wanted to look down upon the human race for the trash they were. He could snap their necks in two, well if he had his magic still.

Suddenly, there was the chiming of a bell and the door to the shop he was currently leaning against opened, a cotton candy pink head popping out. Intrigued by the color he viewed out of the corner of his eye, Sehun looked up to view a human staring at him with surprised eyes. Sehun titled his head to the side. Was it a boy or a girl or…?

The human with bright hair pushed up the equally strange glasses perched on its nose.  _Animal print_ , Sehun noted. “Um, are you alright…?” It asked him, its voice equally androgynous.

“What’s it to you?” Sehun asked, a certain bite to his tone. Maybe he could scare it away with its tail between its legs.

Instead, the human furrowed its brows and glared. “Well, excuse me for caring, but you happen to be sitting on  _my_ property for no goddamn reason apparently.” It snapped, its brown eyes sharp.

_Wow, harsh._  “Really?”

“Yes, if you could please leave before I call the authorities on you, brat.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow before shrugging, ignoring the shooting pain it caused, and stood back up. It was then that the pink-haired human noticed the way he held his arm, and the unnatural angle it was bent. “Whoa! What happened to your arm?” it asked, suddenly concerned once more.

“I…”  _Just walk away_ , he told himself,  _you don’t need help from a human_. “I fell.” Sehun cursed his mouth that was unable to spew lies. “I think it’s broken, but I’m…not from here so I don’t know how to get to a hospital.”

The human seemed to debate internally if it wanted to help a rude guy like Sehun before its good side got the better of it and it sighed. “There’s a hospital down the street. I’ll take you there. Just let me lock up and grab my wallet.”

“You will?”

“If you play your cards right and act nice,” the human grumbled before it fled through the door once more, coming out a few seconds later, wearing a light pastel blue jacket and locking the door to the store with a set of keys.

Sehun narrowed his eyes, studying the human’s body. It wasn’t necessarily curvy like a woman, nor did it seem to have breasts, but it was shorter than him with a small build and did have a nice fashion sense. Stepping closer and invading its personal space, the faerie pursed his lips before using his uninjured hand to grab and feel the front of the human’s light jeans, earning him a gasp, a slap to the face, and a shriek of “what the hell are you doing”.

It was definitely a man.

 

“Name?”

“Oh Sehun,” he answered, watching as the human’s hand wrote down characters he couldn’t understand. “What’s yours?” Why was he curious?

“Luhan,” he replied without a beat, “age?”

“Twenty.”

“Wow, you’re four years younger than me, brat. Date of birth?”

“I don’t know.”

“How the hell do you not know your own birthday?”

“We don’t celebrate birthdays where I come from.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Okay…April 12th is your new birthday then.”

“Why that?”

“Because mine is the 20th and you’re four years younger than me, and four times two is eight and twenty minus eight is twelve,” he explained, scoffing like it was obvious, scribbling on the patient form. There was a glint in his eyes of pride as he pushed his glasses up with a finger.  “I’m smart.”

“No, you’re weird.”

“Says the guy who has a Korean name, looks Korean, but can’t write or read Korean, and who also doesn’t have a birthday and refuses to admit that he wears contacts and dyed his hair because there is no way you were born with blond hair and blue eyes,” Luhan grumbled, hitting Sehun on the head with the clipboard in his hand, earning a few looks from worried people, “I’m your hyung, you should treat me with respect.”

“Okay. You’re weird,  _hyung_ ,” Sehun replied, lips curling into a smirk. The male with bubblegum hair groaned, standing to turn in the patient report at the front desk. The faerie stared at his retreating back with interest. He’d never met anyone who put up with his shit, but sassed him back without any thought. It was amusing to him, watching Luhan get riled up but still be patient with him somehow.

He was still staring when Luhan returned, causing the older male to raise a brow. “Something wrong?”

Sehun wrinkled his nose at the gross warmth flooding his veins, “possibly.”

 

Two hours later, Sehun’s arm was wrapped up in an itchy white cast and in a sling. He was given a prescription of pain medications and was given the standard regulations (don’t move your arm too much, don’t get the cast wet, etc.). Then he was free to go. And, of course, all of the expenses went straight to Luhan’s bank account.

“I can’t believe I not only paid for your stupid injury—how far did you fall?—but I’m letting you stay with me,” Luhan huffed and puffed, leading the way back to his home, which was apparently the apartment above the shop he owned. Sehun had learned that it was actually an antique store, one that Luhan had inherited from his late mother, but it wasn’t doing too well in terms of business. Luhan blamed it on the location. Not too many people lived on that side of the city.

“I just told you I didn’t have anywhere to stay. I never asked you if I could stay with you,” Sehun pointed out. “Why are you letting a stranger into your home? I don’t think that’s wise.”

Luhan turned around, stopping on the sidewalk, the streetlight illuminating his feminine features. “Do you not want to stay with me?”

Sehun refused to admit that he kind of, sort of,  _maybe_  wanted to stay with this human for the night. “…I didn’t say that,” he chose his words carefully. The corners of Luhan’s lips curved up at that response, and the human turned around, continuing in his walking until the familiar brick building was in view. Rather than entering in the front door of the shop, Luhan turned into an alley at the side, Sehun following him up a rusted stairway that led to the upper floor. Luhan fished out his keys, all dipped in different pastel colors, before picking out a chipped baby blue key and shoving it into the lock of the door, opening it with a click and a creak.

Before he stepped inside, however, Luhan tilted his head to look Sehun in the eye. “Yes, you’re a stranger, but you’re growing on me, and I feel like I can trust you for some reason.” He grinned, reaching up to pinch the faerie’s cheek. “And you’re kind of cute when you aren’t being an ass.”

As Luhan passed through the threshold, Sehun furrowed his brows, rubbing his cheek. “Cute?” he mumbled, wondering why that made him so…content.

 

As it turned out, living with Luhan was weird—the human himself was weird.

He did strange things that Sehun wasn’t used to, like getting up at ungodly hours in the morning to watch reruns of some anime and screaming at the T.V. (Sehun had walked in on him crying once), or singing off-key while kicking a black and white ball around the apartment—which led to him finding out that Luhan liked some sport called “soccer”, explaining it to the clueless blond, and Sehun discovering that you didn’t want to be in a ten meter radius of Luhan when his favorite team lost a game. Also, he had a bizarre and insane love for pastels. Not only was it all Luhan’s closet consisted of, his entire apartment was covered in pastels, from his chopsticks to the fish in his fishbowl—everything was some pastel shade of a color. When questioned about it, the human just shrugged and said he thought they were pretty and calming.

Above all, the oddest was bathing together.

Sehun was never a touchy-feely person with other faeries, except maybe his best friend, Jongin, and definitely  _not_  with humans. Who knows what germs or diseases they carried? Yeah, he probably wouldn’t get one, but it didn’t hurt be careful. And, of course, just his luck, Luhan complained about Sehun using all the hot water in the bath and hiking up his water bill, so when Sehun was sitting in the bath one evening, Luhan barged in and forcefully slid in the warm water with him. The tub was a relatively small one too, so they had to sit close together, the human’s wet skin brushing up against his own constantly.

The younger male most definitely didn’t think Luhan’s hair looked like melted fairy floss when wet or that he looked adorable without his glasses perched on his nose. He certainly didn’t think Luhan’s skin looked softer and healthier than any faerie’s, didn’t like how the water pooled into his collarbones, and he positively did not want to touch it, especially the tattoo of blooming pink peonies that decorated Luhan’s right hip, stretching across his left side and ending just below his armpit. Sehun unquestionably hated the way he noticed Luhan staring at him, admiring him with his eyes the exact way Sehun admired the human.

Things were very awkward during the nighttime, having to suffer through that bath, and then having to sleep in the same bed together because they both refused to sleep on the floor or the couch. Sehun rarely slept well, waking up in the middle of the nights to Luhan sprawled across him, snoring loud enough to wake the dead and drooling until a spot on Sehun’s shirt was soaked through. It was  ~~cute~~  disgusting.

Two weeks later, the faerie began adjusting to Luhan’s strangeness and regrettably becoming odd himself. He liked being around Luhan. He liked sitting behind the counter in the antique shop and watching the human get excited when they got customers, eagerly helping them pick out things for their homes or projects. He also came along with Luhan when he left to check out a new antique offered to him, learning that Luhan was pretty stingy when it came to prices, but Sehun could see why when all they practically ate was processed, cheap foods. The blond adored being rewarded for his “help” around the shop in the form of bubble tea every Monday and Friday. Sehun wasn’t sure what was in bubble tea, but he loved it.

As Luhan and Sehun got closer, eventually the line between human and faerie was crossed.

How could Luhan not become curious? Especially when Sehun barely knew about anything, from soccer to everyday ramen, he found it strange that Sehun had never heard of those things. Also, every question he asked about where Sehun came from and his background was answered vaguely. Luhan knew that privacy should be respected, but it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn’t understand why Sehun was uncomfortable around certain antiques that contained iron (how could you be allergic to something when standing several meters away from it), or why Sehun was so happy hanging around the old lady in her florist shop across the street. Also, how did he manage to keep a vase of flowers in perfect condition after three weeks? Luhan didn’t know much about flower care or anything like that, but usually flowers withered after that time frame?

He began suspecting Sehun was an alien, or a time-traveler maybe.

So, one night, as they sat at the table together, slurping ramen from styrofoam cups, Luhan eyed the glass vase containing those continuously flourishing flowers and reached out to stroke a white petal. “These are really pretty,” he murmured, chocolate hues flickering to Sehun, who sat across from him.

“Aren’t they—WHAT THE FUCK?” The younger’s mumble turned into a screech as Luhan swiped the vase off the table, sending the glass shattering to the floor, water splashing everywhere and flowers scattering in a pitiful mess. “What did you do that for?!” Sehun scurried up from his seat, carefully picking up the soaked flowers, a sad expression masking his usually impassive features. “I worked hard to keep these alive!”

“So you did do something to them!” Luhan stood from his seat, placing his hands on his hips in celebration that he had figured something out, pointing a finger at Sehun. “Speak the truth now, alien!”

Sehun paused in his movements, looking over his shoulder from his crouched position on the floor. “I’m not an alien,” he spoke truthfully.

Luhan’s pointer finger faltered. “…A time-traveler?”

“Nope,” Sehun cracked a smile, becoming amused. “Try again, hyung.”

The pink-haired human thought for a moment. “A ghost?”

“Really?”

“It was worth a try okay. Um…a vampire?”

“You’re getting warmer.”

“A werewolf?”

“Have you ever seen me howl at the moon?”

“A wizard?”

“I wish.”

“A demon?”

“Partially,”

“An angel? No, definitely not,”

“Partially that too,”

Luhan stomped his foot angrily, pouting and prepared to rip his vibrant hair out in frustration. “Okay, what are you then? A faerie?” he grumbled mockingly.

“Yeah,” Sehun nodded, going back to his work by picking up the fallen flowers.

“Wait—what? Really?” the human’s doe-eyes went impossibly wide, moving to kneel next to Sehun when he received no second response. “Really?” he asked again.

“Yes,” the faerie sighed, indigo hues darting to meet Luhan’s brown ones, “go ahead and mock me, but it’s true. I’m a faerie.” Sehun admitted, a bit of pink dusting his cheekbones in embarrassment.

There was a brief pause, the only sound in the room being the clinking of Sehun picking up the broken glass carefully, thankful that his arm was finally healed. Luhan said nothing for a moment, probably drinking in the truth and preparing a joke or something. But instead, he smiled apologetically, beginning to help his roommate. “I’m sorry for knocking over the vase then. Nature is important to you, right?”

The blond man’s fingers slipped, dropping a glass shard in surprise, Luhan not noticing as Sehun stared at him in wonder. His lips twitched into an unfamiliar smile, his heart skipping a beat in his chest for some unknown reason. “I-It is,” he replied.

 

With the mess cleaned up and dinner finished, Sehun was attacked with endless questions as they sat in the bath together. He rubbed his temples as Luhan droned on and on about whatever the fuck he was asking this time. He honestly hadn’t thought that telling the human would arise so many questions—then again, this was Luhan.

“So you really can’t fly?”

Sehun sighed for the millionth time. “No, I can’t.”

“And you don’t have, like, really pretty wings either?”

“Nope, sorry to disappoint you,” the faerie answered, scrubbing cucumber-scented shampoo into his hair, “I don’t wear leotards and prance around either. I can make plants grow and use other kinds of magic. I’m repelled by iron and holy water. I can’t lie, and I can’t fly. Also, these are my real eyes and my hair is naturally blond. Satisfied?”

Luhan blinked. “You can’t lie?”

“…No, I can’t,” Sehun said hesitantly, fearing what was to come. The smaller male grinned, grasping the shower head and flipping it on, motioning for the other male to tilt his hair forward and beginning to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

“…What’s the capital of Switzerland?” the older of the two asked after a brief pause.

“I don’t know.”

“You liar—“

“I said I could tell the truth, and the truth is I don’t know. I’m not a genius, nor am I from this world,” Sehun rolled his eyes, wincing when soap got into them. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, pushing his slick bangs from his forehead and blinking rapidly a few times before looking up, startled by Luhan’s face to close to his. The human’s hands moved through the water, the sound echoing throughout the otherwise silent bathroom, resting on Sehun’s thighs as he leaned closer, barely a few centimeters from Sehun’s face. The faerie found himself to look anywhere but Luhan’s eyes.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Luhan whispered, his expression completely serious. The blond could hardly reply, his voice stuck in his throat, dark blue eyes large in surprise. Luhan let out a small breathy laugh, his eyes falling shut and leaning closer, and his lips just barely brushing against Sehun’s. Oh, how he wanted to cross the miniscule distance and—

“As if, not in a million years, brat!” Luhan snorted suddenly, moment ruined completely, flicking the younger’s forehead and slumping back against the cool edge of the tub with a satisfied smirk. Sehun rubbed at the red mark on his forehead, visibly sour and utterly humiliated.

“Ahahahaha, I really had you going there!” The bubblegum-haired human stated proudly, closing his eyes and clenching his fist in victory, sucking in his bottom lip. “Luhan, one, Sehun—“

He was silenced quickly as Sehun moved, grabbing the back of Luhan’s neck and tugging him forward until their lips met in a wet kiss. There was an ungodly sound from the older man’s mouth (somewhere between a shriek and a squeal). Sehun’s fingers tangled in the ends of Luhan’s hair, lips moving against the human’s—coaxing him to kiss back. It was only a moment before he gave in, hands sliding up Sehun’s sides and his back, fingertips barely touching the bumpy skin of his spine, sending a shiver through the younger male’s body, goose bumps rising on pallid flesh.

Sehun pulled away for air, hooded eyes staring into Luhan’s, who quickly yanked him back for another sweet kiss, his tongue sliding into the blonde’s mouth, eliciting a groan from the both of them. Sehun tasted of sinful nectar, sweet and completely addictive. Luhan let out a gasp as Sehun parted once more, a string of saliva glistening and connecting their lips, before ducking his head to press kisses to the column of his neck, licking and sucking at the skin there, leaving a trail of bright red marks. The human bucked his hips, sloshing water and searching for friction. A hand ducked back down under the water, wrapping around Luhan’s forming erection and stroking quickly.

“S-Sehun,” Luhan moaned breathlessly, cheeks red and lips wet and kiss-bruised. His hips moved at their own accord, groans and mewls spewing from his mouth, soon quieted by Sehun kissing him once more. The latter’s hand became more skillful and much quicker until Luhan pushed his hand away, pulling Sehun closer by the hips. He wrapped his hand around both of their dicks, rubbing them together as their tongues tangled lewdly.

Sehun pulled away with a hardly muffled moan. “A-Ah, hy-hyung…I’m gonna…” No sooner did his hips thrust up, cum dirtying Luhan’s hand and Sehun’s chest, mixing with the bath water. Luhan nearly drooled at the hot sight, finding his release quickly with a guttural groan.

The human slumped against Sehun, breathing heavily and feeling pretty sleepy. The corner of his mind worried about how weird the situation had become and what it meant, but he was far too tired to think of the consequences. “Sehun,” he mumbled, “I’m tired.”

“Luhan-hyung, get off of me, you’re dirty,” the other man grumbled, reaching for a washcloth, rubbing soap into it and pushing Luhan away in favor of wiping the semen from his chest, feeling generous and doing the same to Luhan.

He was able to coax the lazy elder out of the tub, the two of them drying off with flushed faces and awkward stares. Once they were dressed and in bed, the light turned off, only then did one of them speak up. Sehun rolled over, facing Luhan, whose eyes were closed but he was definitely awake, considering he wasn’t snoring.

“Luhan-hyung,” he murmured hesitantly, “I’m…I…”

Luhan snorted, keeping his eyes closed and scrunching his nose cutely as he grinned. His eyelashes fluttered open, revealing those pretty, wide eyes. He reached out, like he would cup Sehun’s cheek lovingly, only to pinch his nose. “Don’t worry about it, brat. I like you too.”

The usually ever-bitter faerie’s lips upturned into a toothy grin, eyes becoming crescents as a feeling greater than happiness thrummed through his veins. He swatted Luhan’s hand from his nose, lying back against the pillows, content.

When he woke in the morning, he found Luhan cuddling against his side, snoring softly for once.

 

“So you aren’t coming back?” Jongin pouted for the umpteenth time that evening, staring into his bubble tea with a sour look as they sat in a café. “But your two months are up! I thought you hated the human world!” The older boy sniffed the air. “It smells so gross and impure here.” He shifted in his dark, tight jeans and designer tee. “And these clothes are so itchy! Why would you want to stay here?”

“It’s…not so bad when you get used to it,” Sehun shrugged, his face pink, beating around the bush. If Jongin found out he was in love with a human, he’d definitely laugh at the other faerie. “And it’s not like I still don’t hate it. I just found some things that I don’t hate in it, that’s all.”

The brunet hummed, sipping at his drink. “I guess so. This bubble tea or whatever is pretty good.”

Sehun snorted. Yeah, it was definitely the bubble tea that made him want to stay. “Give the Queen my regards…and my thanks. Oh, how’s your wedding plans coming along?”

Jongin frowned, slurping at his nearly empty bubble tea and biting at the straw. “I broke it off with Krystal.”

“What?” Sehun’s cobalt eyes went wide in surprise. The last time he checked, Jongin was madly in love with the female faerie, a wedding already in planning and everything. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin sighed, as if he’d been asked this question thousands of times, “she just…wasn’t the one in the end. The spark faded.”

“Oh,” Sehun leaned forward and patted the other faerie on the shoulder, “I’m sorry, man.”

Jongin gave him a look, a smile playing on his plush lips. “Oh Sehun apologizing and feeling sorry for me, that’s new. I’d been thinking this, and are you sure it’s not some _thing_  keeping you here but some _one_?”

“N—yes, it’s someone,” Sehun replied, cursing himself for being unable to lie. He buried his face in his hands as Jongin snickered. He had specifically told Luhan to stay at home just so Jongin wouldn’t find out, yet he was the one who ended up telling the truth. “It’s…the guy I’m staying with.”

“Knew it,” his best friend grinned in content, leaning back in his chair, “damn, if you fell in love with someone here, it makes me want to stay. Maybe the one for me is here, rather than home.”

A smile overtook Sehun’s usually stoic features, taking a sip of his chocolate bubble tea, digesting Jongin’s words. His phone vibrated—Luhan had bought him one and taught him how to use it—and the faerie dug it out of his pocket.

 

**Weird hyung ♥**

get your ass over here

i’m bored

i’m hungry

and kinda horny

 

The blond rolled his eyes, not bothering to type a reply as he shoved the phone away. Luhan seemed to get even more shameless as their new relationship developed, especially since they had sex for the first time a week ago. Luhan was a little greasy and cheesy (Sehun blamed it on him being halfway to fifty) at times when it came to that subject, but the younger didn’t mind at all.

“So?” Jongin said, catching Sehun’s wayward attention.

“So what?”

“What do you think of that short brunet over there?” Jongin titled his head to the right, motioning for Sehun to look. He did as told and turned to view one of the café workers serving coffee to a few high school girls. It was guy with dark brown hair and oddly wide eyes, bigger than Luhan’s, and a rather slender and small frame.

Sehun shrugged. “He’s cute, I guess.”

“You think I have a chance?”

“Yeah,”

“Really?”

“If you play your cards right and act nice,”


End file.
